Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore? Addek One-Shot
by LoveLastsForever
Summary: Addison n'a jamais trompé Derek. Celui ci n'est jamais parti. Première OS Addek ! Enjoy and Review ;)


Addison était rentrée de l'hôpital depuis quelques heures maintenant. Elle était assise sur le divan, chez elle dans sa maison à New-York, dans leur maison. La belle rousse attendait impatiemment son mari, elle voulait avoir une conversation avec lui. Celui ci était depuis quelques temps distant, froid et souvent absent. Addison ne supportait plus la situation, quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, celle ci se leva d'un bond et regarda fixement son mari entrer. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde et se décida à parler maintenant.

"On doit parler, Derek."

Derek lui venait de rentrer du boulot, il avait passé une fois de plus sa journée et sa soirée à l'hôpital. Et il y aurait d'ailleurs bien passé sa nuit si le chef ne l'avait pas forcé à rentrer. Quand il rentra chez lui, il vit sa femme se précipiter pour lui parler. Il ne lui parlait pas beaucoup ces temps ci, pas parce qu'il n'en avait plus envie, pas parce qu'il ne l'aimait plus, bien sur qu'il l'aimait toujours. Mais pour une bien autre raison, il ne lui en avait pas parlé pour ne pas créer de conflits entre eux, mais à la place il avait pris ses distances, et ne passait plus de temps avec elle. Elle lui dit qu'elle voulait parler, il se demandait de quoi mais préféra se défiler.

"Plus tard Addison, je suis crevé." Il ôta sa veste et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour monter se coucher.

Mais Addison avait décidé qu'ils parleraient ce soir, pas plus tard, car elle savait où ça les mèneraient s'ils attendaient encore.

"Non Derek, maintenant, s'il te plait" elle le suppliait du regard, voulant absolument cette discussion.

Derek se retourna donc vers sa femme et lâcha un soupire de mécontentement.

"Très bien, je t'écoutes."

Addison fut un peu surprise qu'il ne s'oppose pas et ne quitte pas la pièce. Elle le regarda fixement et commença à parler.

"Pourquoi tu n'es jamais là Derek? Pourquoi tu rentre deux fois par semaine? Pourquoi tu passes ton temps à l'hôpital au lieu de le passer avec MOI, ta FEMME?!" Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, elle haussait le ton, elle commençait à s'énerver.

Derek haussa les épaules et répondit calmement.

"J'ai du boulot c'est tout."

Addison perdit patiente et lui lança un regard noir.

"Du boulot? Mais Derek on a tous du boulot, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on passe tous notre temps là bas! Tu ne rentres quasiment plus, tu ne me regarde même plus, ça fait des semaines que tu ne m'as pas touchée, ça fait des jours que tu ne m'as pas embrassée, ça fait lustres que tu ne m'as pas dit 'Je t'aime' ! Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore au moins Derek?"

Le neurochirurgien l'écoutait, mais ses paroles prirent place dans sa tête et il réfléchit à ses dernières semaines, elle avait raison, il l'avait laissée, il ne se comportait plus comme celui qu'il avait toujours été. Celui ci était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne répondit pas à la question de sa femme.

Celle ci le regarda plusieurs secondes, attendant une réponse. N'en obtenant pas, elle passa à côté de lui et monta à l'étage. Elle alla aussitôt s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et se laissa glisser contre la porte, retenant plus que tout les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle ne devait pas pleurer, elle n'avait pas le droit, elle n'était pas faible, c'est ce qu'elle se disait.

Derek pris plusieurs minutes à se rendre contre de la situation, il réalisa qu'il avait vraiment fait n'importe quoi avec son mariage ces derniers temps. Il pris donc l'initiative de monter et de s'excuser auprès d'Addison, et de lui parler de ce qu'il l'a fait devenir si distant. Ne l'a trouvant pas dans la chambre, il sut instinctivement qu'elle était dans la salle de bain, il s'adossa donc contre l'autre côté de la porte.

"Addie.."

Addison l'entendit s'assoir contre la porte et prononcer son nom, elle garda son calme mais répondit froidement.

"Laisse moi Derek, vas t'en."

Derek ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, il ne voulait pas, il avait déjà gâcher bien trop de choses pour continuer. Il se devait d'arranger les choses.

"Non Addison. Maintenant je vais parler et je veux que tu m'écoute, et que tu ne me coupe pas. Tu peux faire ça?"

Il parlait d'une voix très douce, ne souhaitant pas envenimer les choses plus qu'elle l'était.

Addison répondit un tout petit "oui.." puis ne dit plus rien.

Derek inspira un grand coup et pris la parole.

"Merci. Premièrement, je tiens à te dire que je suis désolé pour tout, pour t'avoir laissée, pour avoir été distant et froid et nul. Parce que j'ai vraiment été nul, ces derniers temps j'ai été un mari exécrable. Et je m'en excuse, je suis tellement navré de t'avoir fait du mal.." Il marqua une pause de quelques secondes puis se repris. "Si j'ai été comme ça, il y a une raison, malgré que ça n'excuse rien, parce que je n'aurais jamais du agir comme ça à ton égard. Il y a quelques semaines, je te cherchais dans l'hôpital, je voulais te proposer de t'emmener dîner. Une infirmière m'a dit que tu étais dans la chambre d'une patiente à discuter. Je suis venu à l'extérieur de la chambre et j'ai attendu que tu termine de parler. Mais j'ai entendu ta conversation, cette patiente te demandait si tu avais des enfants, tu lui as répondu que non, et elle t'a demandé si tu en voulait, et c'est là que tu as dit que tu n'envisageait pas d'en avoir.. Alors je suis parti, parce que moi j'ai toujours voulu des enfants avec toi, et ça m'a fait mal de savoir que toi non..Puis après j'ai commencé à m'éloigner, pour ne pas avoir à t'en parler, et j'en suis désolé.." Il prit quelques secondes puis continua "et pour répondre à ta question, bien sur que je t'aime encore, je t'aimerais toujours, plus que tout, je m'en veux de t'en avoir fait douter." Derek attendit ensuite, une réponse de sa part.

Addison s'attendait à tout genre de révélation, comme le fait qu'il l'ait trompée ou qu'il ne l'aimait plus, ou un tas d'autres choses qui lui aurait brisé le cœur. Mais là elle ne trouvait pas quoi répondre, les paroles de Derek se répétaient dans sa tête san arrêt, elle cherchait les mots justes. Quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, incontrolablement. Elle pris une grand inspiration et parla calmement.

"Tu aurais du m'en parler Derek, parce que si tu l'avais fait, tu aurait su que tu n'avais pas entendu toute la conversation..Je..Je disais à cette patiente que je n'envisageait pas d'en avoir avant, mais que maintenant ça avait changé, que c'est tout ce que je désire.."

Derek ne repondit rien et passa ses doigts sous la porte pour atteindre l'une de ses main. Addison posa sa main sur ses doigts et ne bougea plus. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Derek enlève sa main et se lève.

"Addison...tu m'ouvres..?"

Addison ne s'embêta pas à répondre et se leva puis ouvrit la porte. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Derek qui lui la serra très fort. Il caressa ses cheveux et parla d'une voix douce.

"Je t'aime Addison, et je t'aimerais pour toujours, tu peux en être certaine." La belle rousse attrapa ses lèvres et l'embrassa doucement pendant quelques secondes puis se recula. "Moi aussi je t'aime Derek, plus que tout."

Ils ne bougèrent plus pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Derek se recule et la regarde. "Alors tu veux des enfants?"

Elle sourit tendrement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en parlant tout contre. "Commençons par un."


End file.
